


[Cover Art] for Control, Alt, Delete

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art





	[Cover Art] for Control, Alt, Delete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/gifts), [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Control, Alt, Delete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423109) by [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/pseuds/MirithGriffin). 
  * Inspired by [Control, Alt, Delete [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366123) by [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock). 



Cover art for the podfic of [Control, Alt, Delete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5366123), written by [MirithGriffin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/pseuds/MirithGriffin) and performed by [Lockedinjohnlock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock) ♥

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on tumblr: [iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
